Sam Goode
Samuel "Sam" Goode 'is a former sophomore at Paradise High School. He was constantly bullied by the football team (mostly Mark James), because of his fascination with Space and Extraterrestrials. He became friends with John and eventually learned everything about John's and Henri's past. Both John and Henri trust him with their secret and Sam told them that he would keep it. After the battle at the school, Sam travels with John and Six to try and find the other Lorien Children and his father. Personality Sam is the misfit "nerd". He is intelligent and knows a lot about science and astronomy. His dad disappeared when he was young and he is longing for answers. He is amazed and curious about John's Legacy and Loric background. He is an outcast and bullied due to his belief of his father being taken by aliens. He is quiet with others except with John and Six. He has a playful and joking side, he jokes around with John on the road trying to guess Six's name. He is also surprised by the kiss he received from Six, thinking women don't like him that much. Sam is also faithful. He always has hope that he'll find his father and when ever a situation looks bad. Sam is loyal, always having John's back and giving support when he needs it the most. Also because of his faith and hope he is driven. As he trains with John and Six, he rapidly improves in his fighting style in hope to help his friends and find his father. He is brave when it comes down to it. He went with John to rescue Henri, without thinking twice (I Am Number Four). He stood up to mogadorians, kicking one in the face and unarming another (The Power of Six). John, Nine and Sam were being overwhelmed by Mogadorians and monsters, but he still went on to find his father, believing he is in one of the cells in the Mogadorians headquarters getting lost in the process. Physical Appearance Four described Sam as an underweight person who weighs less than the average person (it takes him nine minutes and fifty-four seconds to run the mile in the second week of class). John describes Sam weighing under 100 pounds.Sam has sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. John later learns that Sam's vision is excellent but he wears the glasses because they belonged to Sam's father. In The Rise of Nine, Sam is described as having blue eyes. Though, in I Am Number Four, he is described as having hazel eyes. Early Life Very little is known about Sam's early life. His father, Malcolm Goode, disappeared when Sam was seven. This disappearance started Sam with his alien conspiracies. Sam's Journal Prior to meeting Number Four, Sam started a journal where he wrote about how he was feeling about his father's disappearance and the memories he has of spending time with his father. He notes how he gets caught up in conspiracy theories and has randomly started receiving newsletters from They Walk Among Us. One night he wakes up and sees movement in the darkness of his back yard, surrounding the sun dial (hidden entrance of his father's hidden office). This occurrence has yet to be explained. Biography I Am Number Four Sam was an outcast at school who not many people spoke to and was constantly being bullied, especially by the school football team. People constantly make fun of him for his believe in extraterrestrials. He is adamant in his belief that his father was abducted by aliens. Sam met John/Four on his first day of school. Soon after they became good friends. Sam informs John, on his first day of school that Sarah is off limits as Mark is still trying to get back with her. The next day at school Sam sits beside John in astrology and he spends he entire period drawing pictures of Martians. Later that day during lunch, Sam is hit in the back of the head with a meatball that was meant to hit John. John soon after gets hit by one in the cheek. After John confronts Mark and his group, they are all sent to the principals office where the Principal shows favoritism towards Mark. The next day, Mark and his gang put manure into both Sam and John's locker. While John goes to Mr.Harris, Sam just let's it go. In astrology, Sam takes out the magazine ''They Walk Among Us and starts to feverishly write about the article he is reading, which is later revealed to be about a Montana town being abducted. During Physical Education later the same day, Sam and John run the mile run together and discuss the articles in "They Walk Among Us". Sam finds John and Henri while they are watching the Halloween parade. Sam and Henri start to shoot-off conspiracy theories about aliens and their involvement with Earth. As soon as Sam mentions the Mogadorians, both John and Henri freeze, in shock. Sam does not really take in their reaction and his mother soon arrives. His mother talks with Henri for a few moments, until she realizes that Henri does not actually speak French. Sam and his mother soon leave. Later that night Sam returns to the festival. He sneaked out of his house as his mother thought that he already went to bed. He joins John, Sarah and Emily in the line for the haunted hay ride. During the ride, Emily progressively moves closer and closer to Sam and John notes that when Emily is huddling against Sam, he is smiling widely. They are soon attacked by members of the football team who drag John away from Sam, Sarah and Emily. John uses his Legacies to take down his captors, and then goes after Sam's. He frees Sam after incapacitating three out of four of the football players. Sam is pulled by John through the forest by his shirt and Sam asks John what the light is coming from his hands. John tells him that they are a Halloween prop which he took off Kevin. Sam does not seem to believe the excuse but he does not push it further considering the circumstances. Sam follows John all the way to a clearing where Sarah, Mark and 8 other footballers are. After John promptly deals with the first two footballers, Sam moves towards Sarah to ascertain her safety. During John's scuffle with Mark, John ensures that the footballers will never torment Sam, himself or Sarah again. Sam supports John in not talking to the police, his main reason being that he if he gets caught, his mother would be very angry with him. Sam starts to avoid being alone with John and only ever talks to him when they are in a group of people. One day, a few weeks later John comes to his house where Sam pulls a gun out on him, revealing that he did not believe what John told him about the Legacies he witnessed at the festival. Sam demands that John tells him who he is, adamant that he is not human, however he soon calms down and believes John's excuses. Sam lends the They Walk Among Us issue that has the article about the Mogadorians in it. They spend the rest of the evening playing video games and talking. John notes during this time that Sam isn't wearing his glasses. Sam explains that they are his father's and that he wears them so he can see what his father saw. Sam realizes how silly he has been and stops wearing the glasses. Sam is at home when John calls him asking for his help regarding Henri. Sam and Four have become even greater friends since spending time at Sam's house. Sam immediately bikes over to John's house. When Sam arrives, John explains to him that Henri went to the house where they were publishing "They Walk Among Us" newspaper, to learn more about it and believes something bad is happening to Henri. Sam agrees to help and takes his father, Malcolm's truck to drive John to Athens. On their way to the house, the duo passes by Henri's truck which is still locked. They continue to the house and as they approach, they notice a man coming out. John tells Sam to follow him. Sam agrees and takes off after the man. Sam follows the man, but eventually loses him and returns to the house. He enters the house just as John is taping up the man that he was following. Another Man appears behind Sam and pushes him down the stairs and John saves him using his Telekinesis. Sam becomes desperate to know the truth and Henri obliges. Sam is shocked that his life long obsession with aliens is justified. He then asks what just happened with John. Henri explains that John is developing powers and that telekinesis is one of them. Sam smiles, with the reality that he was right about aliens. After hearing noises the trio learn that the Mogadorians have arrived and John, holding Sam and Henri, jumps across to the other side of the street, narrowly missing the Mogs. A few weeks after the Skirmish in Athens Sam attends one of John's training sessions. As Henri explains the situation to John, Sam smiles due to being in such a surreal experience. He also has a fire extinguisher, in case something happens to John. Sam also playfully taunts John by calling him Sasquatch. Sam stands with Henri after John is lit on fire. After Christmas break, Sam shows John the next issue of They Walk Among Us, which has nothing in it about the Mogadorians or the Loric. Sarah then joins them, telling Sam and John that all three of them have been invited to Mark's house party. Sam agrees to go when he realises that Emily likes him and is also attending the party. Later at the party, Sam makes out with Emily but in their passion they knock over a candle and set the house alight. Sam arrives at the Paradise High School when he notices the Mogadorians driving though town towards it. He parks in a field a mile away and finds John in the forest surrounding the school, saving him from a Mogadorian Soldiers by shooting him in the head. Four loses track of him in the chaos of Six's storm but he makes his way back and finds Henri and Number Six. Sam takes Six back to his truck after she is severely hurt. After the battle Sam decides to travel with John and Six to help them defeat the Mogadorians and to find his abducted father. The Power of Six Samuel Goode continues traveling and training with John/Number Four and Six. He learns battle techniques with them and is taught physical attacks since he is human and has no Legacies. He is very determined to improve his fighting abilities, and despite being smaller than John, his technique is superior. It also becomes clear throughout the book that Sam has romantic feelings for Six; he repeatedly gets annoyed at John and Six's flirting. He goes with John and Bernie Kosar to try and recover John and Six's chests when John, Sam, BK and Six split up. Six heads to Spain to try and find other Garde. Using the Xitheris, John and Sam enter the mountain base invisible and begin to search for the chests. The search becomes frantic, time is running out on their invisibility and they have a few close calls in getting caught, including knocking a Mogadorian off of a bridge to his doom. John soon realizes that the chests would be in a place that no one would want to go, so they head to the base of the mountain where the creatures are held. Sam witnesses John fighting a large alien ape and find the chests. However, they are caught and the alarms sound, releasing the ferocious creatures. Four uses manipulation of fire to destroy the gas tanks which sends fire up through the mountain base. While attempting to escape, Sam is trapped in the Mogadorian base after he insists he checks the prison cells for his Dad. They find a boy who rips the cell door from its hinge and soon realize he is a Garde. Number Nine gives Sam a rock which allows the user to see through walls, he also transfers Loric essence to Sam so that he can actually use it. Soon they are swarmed by Mogadorians and lose Sam, eventually Four and Nine have to leave him behind and escape. The Rise of Nine It is unknown exactly what happened to Sam after he was trapped in the Mogadorian base, however John had visions of him being tortured with molten liquid burning his skin. It is unknown if this actually happened or if Ra wanted John to see this. At some point in time, he is taken to the base in New Mexico and temporarily put in the same cell as Sarah, although they could not talk as he was unconscious throughout. The Search For Sam Sam was being held captive in the Mogadorian base in new Mexico. Adamus Sutekh and Sam's father Malcolm Goode rescued him, however, Adam stayed behind to kill the Mogadorians including his ex-best friend Ivanick Shu-Ra and Adam used his legacy to make the cave collapse and it killed Ivan. The Fall of Five Sam was able to escape from Dulce base where he was kept prisoner along with his father Malcolm Goode with the help of Adamus. He and his dad cracked the code Five posted on the internet and went Arkansas to find him where he met Six, John, BK and Sarah who also have come to find Five. He received two hugs from a very excited Six. He went to Nine's penthouse in Chicago with them along with his dad. He received an apology from Nine for leaving him behind West Virginia and he received a warm welcome from Ella, Eight and Marina . During the capture the flag game John chooses Sam as his last pick and he was appointed to guard the flag along with BK. When the game starts he shoots Eight who tried to get their flag. And he accidentally shoots Six in the back during the game. He has strong feelings towards Six and he tries to express them to her but they are interrupted by Eight. He was left behind in Chicago along with Sarah, Malcolm and BK to look after comatose John and Ella while the others went to get Five's chest. While he was in Nine's Penthouse he finds out that translation of mog documents John found are complete he reads them. Its contents leads him to believe that his father might be a mog spy. He confronts his father about it and believes his father is not a spy. Later he receive a phone call from Adamus that the mogs have found their location and they are coming for them. He runs to the Lecture Hall along with Sarah to grab guns to defend themselves while Malcolm went to protect Ella and John who were still in a coma. After killing the mogs who followed them he goes back for his father and he is shocked find out that his father has been hit and is barely alive. Sarah urges him to grab John and get out of there but he stays with his father. Later when John finally wakes up from his coma he heals his father. He leaves the penthouse along with Sarah and Malcolm leaving John behind and they are supposed meet near the zoo. The Revenge of Seven (Add details after the release of The Revenge of Seven) Relationships Malcolm Goode Malcolm is Sam's father. For all of Sam's life he wanted to find him, when he met John/four, he was exited that he finely met a alien. But in The Power Of Six Sam ran away from his home with Four and Six, he was a bit home sick but still wanted to help four and Six Beth Goode Beth Goode is Sam's mother. John Smith On the first day of school Sam warns John about Mark. Soon they become best friends. Sam suspects about John's identity when he fight with Mark James and his friends during the Halloween hay ride. When questioned about his identity and Sam accueses him of being an alien John quickly dismisses it saying that him being an alien is stupid. When Henri is kidnapped John calles Sam and they take Sam's dad's truck and drive down to Athens, Ohio to save him. Sam discovers John's telekinetic abilities and Henri explain that he and John are aliens here on earth to hide from Mogadorians. He is excited to see John's powers on display and joins him in his training sessions. During the battle in the Paradise High School Sam saves John's life by killing a mog and saying that it was for his dad. When John leaves Paradise with Six Sam joins them. On the road a hint of jealousy is shown between them since they both are interested in Number Six. When John goes to West Virginia to get his chest while Six goes to Spain Sam choosess to go with John hoping to find his father. But they are seperated and Sam gets caught by the mogadorians. They are later reunited during ''The Fall of Five ''when he and his father goes to find Number Five. During their stay in Nine's safehouse John encourages Sam to talk with Six about his feelings. When Mogs invades the safehouse Sam along with Sarah defend a comatose John and Ella. And when Malcolm is injured he opts to save him instead of Ella who the mogs has kidnapped thinking he doesn't want to go through what he went through with Henri. Sam thanks him for saving his father. Henri Henri is John's Loric guardian. When Sam first met Henri they both have a little competiton about crazy conspiracy theories. When Henri was kidnapped Sam went with John to rescue him. After witnessing John's legacies Henri revealed the truth about their identity. He helped Henri to train John with his Lumen. When Henri died he attended his makeshift ceremony. In a letter Henri left for John he says that Malcolm Goode, Sam's father was a greeter and he believes he was kidnapped by mogs. He asks John to tell Sam about this so he will find some comfort. Number Six Six is Sam's love interest. When Sam first meets Six, it's after the Battle of Paradise. John's offering him the option of going back but he refuses saying he's already here and he's part of the "equation". That's when they they both notice Six, who is in shorts and a t-shirt. John asssumes that there's more than one reason Sam wants to stick around. Six treats Sam like a friend for most of the second book, and there are times where it seems Sam is jealous when Six flirts with John, When she leaves for Spain, she does kiss Sam, which gets him excited. During captivity, Sam imagines that Six comes to his rescue. After he is reunited with John and crew, Six hugs him hard and the two seem to be okay. During the capture the flag, Sam accidentally shoots Six and feels humiliated and embarrassed. Sam finds time to be alone with John and asks him what's the deal with him and Six. John teases Sam and tells him she's all his. John also gives him advice about how to approach Six. Sam goes up to the roof and sees Six playing with the elements. The two talk for a bit and Sam asks if Six could just be Maren Elizabeth (Human) for a few minutes. Sam proposes the idea of the two of them hanging out and Six senses what he's implying. She says they are just friends but Sam asks that if things were different, could they be together. Six never has time to answer because that's when Ella's nightmares are getting worse. The future of their relationship is unknown right now. Sarah Hart (He talks to Sarah in the fall of five about fighting the Mogs, and about known that there " friends are really aliens fighting a war with the Mogadoins. ) Mark James Sam was constantly bullied by Mark James because of his friendship with John Smith and his love for alien conspiracies. He is kidnapped by Mark and his friends during Halloween Hay Ride as a prank and later rescued by John. During a party in Mark's house he and Emily knocked out a candle which causes Mark's house to be burned down. After batlle in Paradise High School the duo exchange a few words and it is not mentioned what was exchanged. Quotes '''From I Am Number Four (Add quotes here) From The Power of Six (Add quotes here) From The Rise of Nine (Add quotes here) From the Fall of Five Trivia *In the film version, Sam's last name is Spellman. *He narrates The Fall of Five becoming the first human character to be a narrator in the series. Film Portrayal Sam Goode was portrayed by Callan McAuliffe in I Am Number Four movie. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Loric Allies Category:Sam Goode Category:Males Category:Narrators